Takeru Yamato
Perfil * Nombre: 'タケル /Takeru * '''Nombre Completo: 'ヤマトタケル /Yamato Takeru * 'También conocido como: 'ヘロ / Hero * '''Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Okazaki, Japón * '''Estatura: 180cm * Peso: 63kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Agencia: LM Entertainment Dramas * Invisible Man (KVSJ, 2017-2018) * Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (KVSJ, 2017) * Spy (KBS, 2015) * Triangle (MBC, 2014) * Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) * Protect The Boss (SBS, 2011) * Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) * Vacation (SBS, 2006) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas * Jackal is Coming (2012) * The Day (2012) * Heaven's Postman (2009) * Dating On Earth (2009) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) * Taegukgi (2004) Vídeos Musicales * 2017: Gummy - II YO * 2012: Heon Nizato - Till the sun rises Curiosidades * Grupo: CF4 ** Posición: '''Vocalista Principal, Bailarín y Visual * '''Debut: '''2002 * '''Aficiones: Escuchar música, tocar el piano, jugar y cocinar. * Fanclub: '''Herotic. * '''Familia: Padres, 2 hermanos biológicos, 8 hermanas adoptivas. * Mejor Amigo: Jonhg * Posee 12 tatuajes: TVfXQ SOUL en la parte superior de su espalda, debajo de este la frase "Hope To The End", dos frases en forma de clave de sol con alas de libelula a cada lado del primero: "The pleasure of the mighty are the tears of the poor” y “A song will outlive all sermons in the memory”; su fecha resgistrada y su fecha real de nacimiento en numeros romanos sobre la columna en la parte inferior de su espalda; los nombres de MICKY y JUNSU a cada lado del anterior; la frase en aleman "Ohne Glauben bist du tot” ('sin fè, estas muerto’) sobre su colmna en la mitad de su espalda. La frase "Deferto neminem" (Acusar a nadie) y debajo la frase de CF4! "Always Keep The Faith", ambas sobre su corazòn; una mariposa en la parte superior derecha de su pecho; la frase "Ama et fac quod Vis" ("Ama y haz lo que quieras") bajo su ombligo. * En Septiembre del 2005, mientras ensayaba los pasos de bailes para "Rising Sun" Takeru se rompió el cartílago de la rodilla y fue llevado a un hospital en Tokyo. Él se sometió a una cirugía el mismo día para reparar el tejido. * En CF4, escribió y compuso Don't Cry My Lover, Wasurenaide, 9095 compuso Kiss Shitta Mama Sayonara, Colors, Shelter y Melody & Harmony. Out. ''Escribió ''Boy's Letter, Let Me See, Dear J, BaboBoy, Creation. * Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama Protect the Boss las fans donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Takeru. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. * El 2012, Takeru cayó desde las alturas mientras filmaba la película Jackal is Coming, a pesar de su accidente, Takeru asistió al fanmeeting de Dr. Jin en Japón. * Takeru dió su voz para "The Zoo is Alive 2", un documental sobre animales. * Comparte parecido con LB de BigEvent y Kōta de Neon Evolution. * Su agencia LM Entertainment anunció que se enlistó en el servicio militar el 30 de marzo de 2016. Finalizará el servicio militar el 30 de diciembre de 2016. * Takeru había afirmado que se esta preparando para su nueva película titulada "Time fixed", pero debido a otros proyectos tuvo que renunciar. * En 2017 inaugura KAVE MALL (Tienda y cafetería) ubicado en Tokyo, del cual es dueño. (Muchos artistas han enviado sus felicitaciones: Heechul su compañero, Red Planet y Zico son uno de ellos) * Existe el fenómeno llamado "Takeru Effect" consiste en que todo lo que él use o promocione consigue un "sold out" en el pasado una marca de vinos logró sold out por su aniversario de 126 años, la cual resulta ser la fecha de su cumple años. * Este fenómeno también se evidencia con su drama Manhole, el cual ha conseguido venderse por más de 140.000 dólares por episodio en japón, los expertos dicen que la razón de su compra principalmente se debe a la popularidad de Takeru Yamato en dicho país, quien además decidió realizar su comeback en la televisión con este drama, después de prestar su servicio militar. Hasta el momento es el drama mejor pagado, superando Descendants of the Sun el cual fue comprado por 100.000 dólares. Galería Takeru 1-0.jpg Takeru 1.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AVisual Categoría:ASolista Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:LM Entertainment